


The Cat's Meow

by IvyCpher



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat Cafés, Cats, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post Case 4, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Makoto starts his own life after their final scam, free of lies and cons he opens up a cat cafe. He's happy with his new life until Laurent drops back into it under the pretense of just wanting to see him.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	The Cat's Meow

Makoto was done, plain and simple. He was sick and tired of the scams. Tired of being lied to by the people who he hated to say that he had become the closest with. He just wanted… a quiet life. Something he hadn't had in years. And now was his chance to finally have one.

With the money that he got from their final scam, and he damn well  _ hoped  _ it was their final scam, he decided to stay in Japan and open a cat cafe. They were always something his mother had wanted to go to but never got the chance to. Makoto had told her that when she got well enough to leave the hospital that he would take her to the best cat cafe in all of Japan. Back then his mom had just smiled and told him that she looked forward to it. He wondered if she knew that she would never get to go to one…

Even though it was too late for Makoto to take his mother to a cat cafe, it wasn't too late for him to start one that she would have loved. He named it  _ The Cat's Meow  _ after some old little phrase his mom used to use often when he was little, and dedicated it to her memory. Makoto had never run his own business before, let alone anything like a cat cafe… but he figured he had the determination to do it.

He picked out three older cats from a cat shelter not even an hour away from the building he bought for the cafe. He figured three was a good number to start off with, being as it was he had never even had a pet cat before since his father had always protested that he was allergic. But, Makoto couldn't see them as being difficult pets. A litter box, head scratches, and food and water were all that he figured they really needed.

The three cats that Makoto got were ones highly recommended to him by the woman helping him at the shelter once he said he was opening a cat cafe. The first one was a very long, sunny yellow cat who had previously belonged to an old man before he passed three years ago. The cat's original name was Laurel, but Makoto changed it to Laurent for obvious reasons.

The second cat was black and was missing an eye. Before it came to the shelter it had been a street cat. It's name at the shelter had been Eggs. He got this name by having to be caught because he kept miraculously stealing a vendor's eggs so he could sit on them like some type of weird bird. After some debate, Makoto changed his name to Conrad.

The third cat was a tiny little thing with a bobbed tail and a calico coat. He was a cat that Makoto knew that his mother would have loved, calicos had always been her favourite afterall. He was very vocal and his name was Freddie Purrcury. Makoto thought his name was too cute to change and so kept it.

Maybe three cats called for a bigger adjustment than Makoto had originally guessed, but they weren't too much of a bother. If anything, they were great company while he went about getting the cafe set up. And once the cafe was open to the public, all three of them were naturals when it came to the job of being the main stars of the cafe.

Makoto couldn't say that he was half bad either when it came to running the cafe, though he knew that he would never be as popular as the cats. He mostly just made the coffee orders, took orders, and explained the cafe to new patrons. Other than that, he employed other people to take care of baking the treats they sold and preparing the other drinks that they offered on the menu.

And the cafe, Makoto was glad to say had really taken off. So much that he had to hire extra help to work the weekends and weekday evenings when the place seemed to be filled with middle schoolers and high schoolers just getting out of class for the day.

It was an early Saturday afternoon when Makoto was working the cafe just like he did any other day it was open. He has just finished bringing a coffee order to the cafe's most reoccurring customer, an elderly Black man named Leonce who visited the cafe almost daily and had become quite close with Makoto. "Laurent-" He laughed softly at the large cat who kept twisting around his ankles as he tried to go back to the kitchen to return his serving tray. "You're always under my feet."

"Am I now? I didn't think I had bothered you in quite some time."

In one second, Makoto knew that it wasn't the cat that had spoke but a much worse and much more annoying Laurent. He almost thought it had to be some trick his mind was playing on him, until he turned around and so no one other than the French bastard himself. Makoto didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it. Right when he was getting his life together Laurent had to come back into it, ultimately to ruin it.

Moving the serving tray under his arm, Makoto grit his teeth and made his way over to Laurent in the most casual way possible. Which was hard considering he was more than tempted to bring the tray down on Laurent's head so hard that it would wipe that smug smile off his face and get it through his thick skull that he just needed to leave him the fuck alone. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked Laurent as quietly as possible so that none of the customers in the restaurant would overhear him.

Laurent's eyes widened as he looked down at Makoto. "Is that anyway to talk to a customer?" He asked, putting his hands up in defense, already seeming to guess that Makoto felt like assaulting him.

Glaring at him, Makoto moved closer to Laurent so only he and he alone could hear him. "Cut the crap, I know why you're here and I'm not having it. If you even try  _ one  _ thing, I won't hesitate to poison whatever you order. I won't even feel bad about it."

Laurent just smiled like Makoto had not just threatened to poison him. "Try what? Really, can't I just come here to say 'hello'?" He dropped his hands and looked around. "It's a cute place you've got here… How much of your cut did it cost you?"

"Even though it's not any of your business," Makoto said, still not dropping his guard. He took a few steps away from Laurent and looked over the cafe. "A considerable amount. But I still have enough left over to be comfortable if the cafe flops."

At that moment, the cat Laurent decided to brush up against Laurent's legs. She looked up at him with her mossy green eyes and studied him silently.

Bending down, Laurent held out his hand for the cat of the same name to sniff. "Did you say his name was 'Laurent'?" He asked, looking up at Makoto as the cat eagerly rubbed his hand with her face.

Feeling embarrassed, Makoto suddenly wished that he hadn't changed the cat's name to that. He had, afterall, never considered that Laurent would find out about the cat. But in that moment he scolded himself for being so stupid as to think that.  _ Of course  _ Laurent would find out and  _ of course  _ he would tease him for it. Fuck. "It's a  _ 'she' _ actually," He said finally. "And yeah, though she's much more tolerable than you."

After giving the cat a quick pet Laurent stood back up. "Is she now? Well, you are a little catboy so it's no wonder why you'd like her better than me." He smirked.

Makoto's face grew warm, "A  _ catboy?"  _ He asked, "You've called me a lot of things, Laurent, but if that isn't the most stupid one then I'll-"

"Do what?" Taking absolutely too many steps too close to Makoto, Laurent pulled a pair of cat ears off his head. "Because when you're wearing cat ears, it's hard  _ not _ to call you a catboy." He raised his eyebrows and leaned to the side to look around Makoto. "Have you got a tail too?"

Feeling so hot Makoto thought he might pass out, he hurriedly moved the serving tray behind him to cover his ass. "No, I don't." He growled. "Now you can either order something or get out." He added, snatching his cat ears and putting them back on his head.

Shrugging, Laurent moved to sit down at the nearest empty table. "Well, why do you think I'm here other than to order something?" He asked, crossing his legs. "You know the menu here better than I do, why don't you pick me out something? Something- without poison, I might add."

"Fine, don't be mad at me if you don't like whatever it is." Makoto sighed. He hoped vainly that if he served Laurent something then he would leave, but things with Laurent were never that simple. He stepped back to the front of the cafe and ducked into the kitchens in the back where he deposited the serving tray that he had used to shield his ass from Laurent's eyes in the sink to be washed.

As he moved back to the counter where the drinks were prepared, Makoto wondered what to make Laurent. He stole a quick glance at him at his table and saw him again petting the cat that was named after him. He stared for a moment, but then got back to work. The  _ last  _ thing Makoto needed was Laurent teasing him for something as stupid as staring at him. With that thought, he wondered if he should purposely prepare a drink that he figured Laurent would hate. If he got a drink he didn't like, he might leave sooner. After a second of considering the idea, however, Makoto knew it wasn't any good. No matter what he made Laurent, he knew he would stick around to annoy him.

Looking down to actually start Laurent's drink, Makoto was shocked to see that while he was lost in his own head that he had made a latte without even knowing. He didn't even know what type it was, but he supposed that since he made it out of instinct then there couldn't be any poison in it. Makoto knew he would be conscious if he ever tampered with a drink for Laurent because he would want to remember that moment to laugh at whenever he wanted to.

So without worry that he accidentally poisoned Laurent, Makoto put a cap on the drink and moved around the counter to bring it to him. "Here," He said, putting it on the table Laurent was sitting at.

Looking up from the cat, Laurent smirked and took the drink. "I bet you don't give this  _ cheery _ act of customer service to everyone else. Why pick on me?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Oh, this is actually really good."

_ "'Actually'?"  _ Crossing his arms, Makoto looked down at Laurent. "If you didn't think it wasn't going to be good, why'd you ask for a drink in the first place?"

Laurent took another slow sip of his drink, "Well, I did give you free reign over my drink. I almost thought you'd give me something gross." He put the cup down then looked up at Makoto, propping his chin up with his hand. "I guess my little catboy doesn't hate me after all."

"I should have poisoned your drink." Makoto said without hesitation. Then, even though he really didn't want to, he sat in the seat parallel to Laurent. "Really… Why are you here, Laurent?"

Laurent paused, picked up his cup again and examined it. "There's no scam if that's what you're concerned about." He met Makoto's eyes before taking another drink. "We're done, remember?"

"That still doesn't answer my question." Sighing, Makoto leaned forward. "Laurent, I don't know if you care, but I'm  _ happy _ here." He ran his hand down his face and looked around the cafe at the few customers. The place would begin to fill up soon, it was nearing the time of day when business picked up. He didn't want to be stuck talking to Laurent when there was actual work to be done. "I'm tired of the lies. That's all working with you ever seemed to be," He looked back at Laurent and shook his head. "So if you're ever going to be truthful to me, do it now. Why are you here?"

Smiling sadly, Laurent stood up and took a 500 Yen piece from his pocket. "Maybe I just wanted to see you, Edamame." He put the coin down on the table and picked up his drink. "Outside of the Confidence Man world that is." Then without hesitation, he turned to the door, put his hand up in a wave and left without another word.

Makoto was so in shock that he couldn't remove himself from his seat. He stared at the door, feeling like Laurent would walk right back in again, but he didn't. They weren't supposed to be friends, they weren't supposed to even be a team but-... But what other way was there to classify that interaction? Makoto couldn't describe it but that Laurent felt a whole hell of a lot different than the Laurent he had parted from over a year ago. Less of a Confidence Man and more of just… a man.

Lost in his mind again, Makoto only realized that he had been staring at the door for some time when it was opened by a new customer. He jumped out from his chair, almost as if it had been electrified, and quickly went about helping them. Even after he took their order and went to go prepare it he still couldn't clear his thoughts of Laurent. Makoto couldn't figure out why, but he knew there had to be a real reason for Laurent to visit. There was no way that he would come all the way from wherever the hell he lived just to annoy him. There was always something in it for Laurent. No action of his wasn't carefully planned to receive a big payout.

So what big scheme did he have in mind then?

If he came once, Makoto undoubtedly knew that Laurent would come again. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he knew it would happen sooner or later and there was no point in denying it. Because Makoto had quickly come to learn years ago that when Laurent wanted something he usually tended to get it. This time, however, Makoto was in no way, shape, or form going to be used as some little pawn to please Laurent. He wasn't going to fall for anymore of his tricks. And so, from the moment that Laurent left Makoto's cafe, Makoto had begun to mentally prepare himself for his next visit.

The problem with Makoto trying to prepare himself for Laurent's next visit, however, seemed to just put him over the edge more than it made him feel confident to be able to handle Laurent the next time he came. For two weeks after Laurent's surprise visit, he felt himself jumping whenever the door to the cafe opened and having the hardest falling asleep at night. Makoto had too many times been caught with his pants down by Laurent and he was tired of it. He wanted to be able to not be surprised by his very presence but he also didn't want to have to push himself to a point of worrying wonder of  _ when  _ he was going to come in.

A month after Laurent visited the cafe, Makoto had begun to let his guard down again. After so long without so much as a single  _ peep _ from Laurent or any of the old gang, he began to wonder if Laurent really had come just to see him. Whatever the reason Laurent came though, Makoto was just happy to not have to see his ugly face again.

The cafe was closing in just a couple of hours and the sun was setting outside the cafe. Makoto was just bringing out a fresh tray of cat cake pops from the kitchen to restock the refrigerated display at the front counter when the caught a glimpse of a customer looking at the overhead menu. He couldn't see them very well on account of the sun being in his eyes. "Oh, hey, welcome to the Cat's-" Once he moved out of the way of the sun, Makoto nearly dropped the tray of cake pops when he saw none other than Laurent.

"You're back-" Was the first thing that Makoto managed to say as he set the tray down on the counter so he might not drop it. "Why are you back?" 

Laurent, looking as though he didn't hear Makoto's question, pointed to the menu above them both. "What's a 'Miki'?" He asked, placing one of his hands in his front pockets. "I've been to plenty of cafes but I've never heard of that."

"That's-" Makoto began, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Laurent was actually back again. He hated him for showing up like that. Hated him for showing up right when he was getting comfortable again. Finally he sighed, "It's a drink named after my mom. It's just a strawberry dalgona. It was her favourite drink to get whenever she went out to a cafe."

Looking down from the menu, Laurent gave Makoto a look different from his usual smirks, it was a look of understanding. He nodded. "I'll have one of those then and-" With a grin he grabbed one of the cat cake pops off the tray that Makoto had set on the counter. "One of these. You make them yourself?"

Rolling his eyes, Makoto went about putting the purchases into the register. "No, and you can't just take stuff from the tray without asking first, asshole."

"I should leave you a horrible Yelp review for how you treat me." With a shake of his head, Laurent ripped the plastic wrapper off his cake pop and took a bite. "What do I owe you then?" He asked, dropping the wrapper in the nearby trash.

"And I should put laxatives instead of poison in your drink, you'll suffer more that way." Deadpanned Makoto. "Fifteen hundred Yen."

Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, Laurent dropped some coins on the counter. "Don't expect a tip with that customer service, kitty cat." He stuffed his wallet and took another bite of the cake pop, finishing it off before depositing it with its wrapper in the garbage.

"Don't call me 'kitty cat'!" Makoto yelled as Laurent turned away and sat at a table close to the counter. He was the only customer in the cafe then, which wasn't surprising since the cafe closed in two hours. He dropped the coins in the register. "And like I would want your dirty money anyways, you can keep it." He grumbled, beginning to prepare Laurent's drink. He slammed the plastic cup on the counter and got to work. "Probably got it from a scam here in Japan or something."

Laurent looked at Makoto as he prepared his drink and shrugged. "I told you, Edamame, I'm not here on a job. I'm done, just like you."

"Bullshit."

"If you don't want to believe me you don't have to," Laurent said, sounding very neutral.

It was true, Makoto didn't believe Laurent. He didn't care if their previous job was supposed to be the last one. He didn't trust Laurent to keep his word. There was always something else to him and Makoto knew it. He wouldn't be tricked again. As he finished up Laurent's drink he strained his mind to think what Laurent could possibly be doing in Japan. But things were never simple with Laurent. He thought of things that no one else did, in different circumstances that trait might have been admirable but to Makoto it just made Laurent more of a fucking bastard.

As he capped the drink, Makoto thought that things did feel different than before. Even though he wanted to believe that Laurent had some ulterior motive to showing up, Makoto had to admit that Laurent always told him what he was doing somewhere. Whether it be selling fake drugs or competing in some air racing competition, he was always straight forward about the big picture of a mission. He never tended to lie about that unless the plan changed. And what had Laurent said the last time he came to the cafe? That he had come just to see him, Makoto?

No way in hell that was true.

Makoto walked around the counter and put Laurent's drink down on his table without looking at him. Then he went back to the counter and began putting away the cat cake pops from earlier in the display case. Laurent was quiet as he did this, something that Makoto would usually be grateful for, but not then. It was one of the rare occasions when Makoto actually wanted Laurent to speak. He wanted to know what he was doing in Japan and why he kept visiting his cafe.

Halfway through putting the cake pops in the case, Makoto noticed how warm his face felt and how fast his heart was beating in his chest. "Where are you staying anyways?" He asked Laurent, continuing to put the cake pops away.

Laurent's lips curled around the straw of his drink and he put his cup down. "Why, want to pay me a visit?" As he asked this, a light thud came from the one of the cat trees on the other side of the cafe. Freddie Purrcury had just jumped down from the highest level of the cat tower and pranced over to Laurent where he reached upwards at him, stretching his front legs on Laurent's leg. "Who's this one?"

"Fuck no, I just want to make sure you're nowhere near my apartment." Just finished with restocking the cat cake pops, Makoto slammed the door to the cool case a little harder than he meant to. He then leaned over the counter to catch a look at which cat Laurent was talking about. "That's Freddie. Freddie Purrcury."

Laughing, Laurent leaned down to pet the little cat. "Purrcury?" He flashed Makoto a grin. "Didn't think you were creative enough to come up with a name like that. Can I pick him up?" He asked as he scratched under Freddie's chin.

Makoto didn't admit that he wasn't the one to name the cat. "Do what you want." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the empty tray that had been holding the cake pops. Then he ducked into the kitchens and put it on a little rack before coming back out. In the thirty seconds he was gone, Laurent already had Freddie in his lap.

The sight surprised Makoto for some reason. "I didn't think you liked cats." He said, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"Don't tell me you thought I was a dog person," Laurent grabbed his drink in one hand and with the other he petted Freddie's back as he sat in his lap. "I mean, I am, but I prefer cats."

Makoto hummed in response, "I just… never saw you as the animal type is all, I guess." He shrugged, looking the other way for a second.

"There's no room for a lot of things in a proper Confidence Man's life." Laurent began slowly. "Pets are just one of them… relationships too." He added.

Blinking, Makoto's first thought went to his own father. He didn't want to think of him, however, he hated thinking of him, so he changed the subject. "Well, if you're not lying about not doing anymore scams, why don't you get a pet?"

Laurent looked down at the cat in his lap, "Why would I get my own pet when I can just come to your cafe and pet your cats?" He grinned, lifting his drink to his lips to take a sip. "They're pretty cute, especially the one you named after me."

Pushing himself off the counter, Makoto felt himself blush. "Stuff if you lazy asshole. Get your own cats, don't mooch off mine."

"You know, I really missed hearing you say such charming things to me." Laurent sighed and Freddie hopped off his lap and padded back over to the cat tower were he scaled the thing and made it to the top in a matter of seconds. "But, I think I ought to get going."

"That's the first good idea you've had all day."

Smiling as though he had not heard Makoto's comment, Laurent strutted up to the counter and pointed at the cool case with the hand he was using to hold his drink. "But before I go, I will take another one of those cake pops."

"Fine," Makoto slid open the door of the cool case and grabbed the nearest cake pop, then he tossed it to Laurent who fumbled to catch it one handedly. "Didn't think you were a sweets guy." He shut the case.

"I'm not to be honest." Laurent pulled out his wallet once he had a secure grip on his cake pop.

Feeling a little caught off guard by being right, Makoto spoke quickly and shook his head. "Leave it. You're good."

Laurent looked at Makoto for a second, then he smirked and he put his wallet away again. "Fine."

Embarrassed, Makoto quickly looked the other way. "It's not like that you pervert, it just gets you out of my shop quicker." He glared at Laurent, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've got your snacks so now you can leave me alone."

Laurent winked, "I won't promise anything."

"Of course you won't." Sighed Makoto, and to his own horror he felt himself smiling. As soon as he noticed it he stopped but he was sure that Laurent had noticed it, even if it was just for a second. "Now get out."

"Fine," Grinning, Laurent turned around and started towards the door. "I'll be seeing you, kitty cat." He waved his drink in the air, flashing Makoto a smile over his shoulder as he opened the door.

Blushing, Makoto flung himself halfway across the counter. "Don't call me that!" He yelled, but Laurent was already out the door and walking down the street.

Feeling rather stupid for acting in such a way, however, Makoto quickly got off the counter and smoothed down his apron. "God, I hate that bastard." He grumbled, still feeling rather hot in the face.

Laurent the cat shot around the counter to rub herself on Makoto's legs as he felt his cat ears to make sure that they were sitting straight on top of his head. She meowed up at him, her tail curling around his leg.

"No," Makoto spoke to the cat, bending down to give her a quick pet. "He's a bastard." Laurent stared at him with large eyes. "Don't look at me like that- just because you're named after him doesn't mean you have to like the creep." He picked her up and held her in the crook of his arm.

Talking to the cats to say the least… was something that Makoto quickly picked up after adopting them. It was nice to be listened to and even when the cats appeared not to care (they probably didn't care anyways when Makoto got to thinking about it) it was still nice to voice his frustrations to something that was alive.

"You too, Freddie!" Makoto looked over at the little calico who was happily asleep on the top of the cat tree. "Stop acting nice to him or he'll keep coming back." He sighed and looked at Conrad, who was sitting in the window by the front door and eagerly watching people pass by with his one good eye. "Well at least you've got some good taste in people, Connie."

Annoying, that was the word to describe Laurent. Coming back into Makoto's life so many times when he clearly expressed that he did not want anything to do with him, acting like he  _ actually  _ wanted to see him… The gall of that guy was a whole nother level.

But still, with how much Makoto hated seeing Laurent… why was he almost looking forward to their next interaction? It couldn't be that he actually wanted to see him again, he had to be just accepting the inevitable fact that Laurent would keep coming around until he got bored of him. That had to be it. Because in what world did Makoto actually  _ want  _ to see Laurent? He suspected none.

It was only a week until Laurent came by the cafe again. It was at their busiest time for a Saturday. Makoto had two others working the register, making drinks, and serving the orders with him and his usual two in the kitchens keeping them stocked with all the snacks and sweets they sold. A group of high-school-aged girls had come in and pushed two tables together to study for their midterms together and the rest of the cafe was filled with the regular Saturday rush of people who had used the day to go out and to shop or to socialize with friends.

Busy was how Makoto liked the cafe, not just for the fact that it meant that he was making money, but he liked to make people happy even if it was just in the simple way of getting to pet a cute cat or have a good cup of coffee. Makoto was good when things were busy. Unlike on the slower days, on the busy days Makoto didn't even have to think. He was so caught up in working that he was basically on autopilot and didn't have to worry about a thing. Even so, as much as Makoto liked it when things were busy that didn't mean that he didn't sometimes get caught off guard. In his one track mind of work, it was very easy for him to get overwhelmed if something sudden and non-related to what he was doing cropped up.

Having the order tray in his arms piled high with drinks and brownies and other confections that the cafe sold, Makoto moved around handing people their orders. Finally there were only two more things on the tray to be delivered, a large hot chocolate with extra whipped topping and a slice of strawberry Swiss roll. Searching around the cafe for the table card with the number 22, the same number as the order, Makoto finally spotted the card on a table near the front windows.

"Here you go," Makoto breathed, setting the drink and the Swiss roll down on the table. "Sorry if you had any wait, as you can see we're a bit busy right now." He laughed softly, putting the tray under his arm. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" He looked down, and for the first time in the whole interaction Makoto saw who his customer was.

Laurent stared up at Makoto, looking like the cat who caught the canary. "Well now that I know how you treat your other customers, I'm a bit jealous, Edamame." He grabbed his hot chocolate and took a drink, licking away the whipped cream that stuck to his lip. "I'm not used to you speaking to me so nicely, but I like it."

Feeling both angry and embarrassed, Makoto said the first thing that came to mind whenever Laurent was around. "Fuck off."

"There's the old Edamame I know and love." With a sigh, Laurent leaned back in his chair and looked Makoto over. "You know… I may miss seeing you in a suit, but you really do look like you're in your element here."

Makoto blinked. He had expected a perverted comment and he was still debating on whether or not that counted as one. "Thank you…" He said finally, figuring that that was as good as it was going to get for a compliment from Laurent. He looked at what Laurent was wearing and wasn't very surprised. Besides suits it seemed that he only knew how to dress like a tacky dad on vacation. "You look like a tourist. I'd stick to the suits."

Just then, Conrad jumped up onto the windowsill by Laurent's chair and stared at him.

Ignoring Makoto's insult, Laurent looked back at the cat and moved to pet it. "I think this is the only one I haven't met. What's their name?" He asked Makoto, not meeting his eyes as he pet the cat.

"Conrad." Makoto said simply. He looked behind him at the front counter. Things were cooling down but there was still work to be done, he really didn't have time to sit around and talk with Laurent. "I was going to name him 'Connard' but I didn't think it would be professional-"

Makoto was cut off by Laurent's laughter. "Where did you get the idea to name him  _ that?" _

"It was to remind me to stay away from sleazy Frenchmen." Makoto sighed. He wasn't even annoyed by Laurent's remark, he just wanted to get back to work. "I've got work to do unlike you," He looked over his shoulder, "Don't pester my employees!" He warned as he started back towards the counter.

Before Makoto could get more than three steps away, Laurent called his name. "Makoto!" Just hearing Laurent say his  _ actual _ name instead of some bullshit nickname was enough to make Makoto stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

"What…" Laurent began, he stopped petting Conrad and tapped his fingers on the table. "What time do you get off?"

Hearing that surprised Makoto more than Laurent saying his actual name. It took a second to register that Laurent was being serious and he blushed, adjusting the serving tray under his arm. "I- I usually close at seven." He said, not even knowing he had said it until the words were out of his mouth. He felt his heart begin to hammer away in his chest and he wished it would stop. There was no reason why his heart should be beating so fast like that at the prospect of talking to Laurent alone, except for the reason of him having to possibly run away from a surprise scam. But… this far into Laurent's visits at the cafe, Makoto was beginning to doubt if there really was a scam.

Nodding, Laurent grabbed his hot chocolate and raised it in Makoto's direction. "See you at seven then, Edamame." He said before taking a drink.

Makoto didn't stick around to say even another word to Laurent. He quickly went back to the front of the cafe and did whatever work was needed. Oddly enough, however, he could not get his mind into his work. He was conscious of nothing except for how confused he felt.

What did Laurent want to talk about that couldn't be said right there in the cafe when it was open? What did he want with him? Even though Makoto was beginning to believe that Laurent really wasn't working on a scam, now he didn't know what to think Laurent was doing. And with Laurent, it was always better to know what he was doing than to not know what he was doing.

Throughout the rest of the day, Makoto often felt himself glancing at Laurent as he prepared drinks and did whatever else. As soon as he would realize what he was doing he would look away so fast that his neck would hurt. Laurent continued to order drinks and the occasional snack as the day went by but Makoto always made sure that he wasn't the one serving him. He didn't want to. He was- he was afraid and he didn't know why. So Makoto made sure he was busy and kept himself working. He wouldn't even serve tables  _ close  _ to Laurent.

The day from that point on went by incredibly fast for Makoto. One moment he was back in the rush of customers and then the next the cafe was empty save for him, Laurent, and the cats and the clock was nearing 7PM. After already doing whatever cleaning he could without getting close to Laurent (which managed just to be the front counter. He would have to come in early the next day to clean everything else in a Laurent free environment.), Makoto found that there was nothing else for him to do.

Makoto took off his apron and put it over his arm, then gave all three of the cats a quick scratch behind the ears before walking out of the cafe. As he unhooked his keys off of his belt, Laurent followed him outside. Neither of them said anything for a moment as Makoto found the key to the cafe and locked it up for the night.

Finally Makoto asked the question that he had already asked Laurent before. "So… What's the scam that's got you here in Japan?" Despite not being sure if he even believed in his original assumption that Laurent was there for some type of scam, Makoto couldn't think of any other reason for Laurent to be there. Or at least, no reason that he liked. He turned around to see Laurent pulling a pack of cigarettes and a book of matches from his pocket.

"I've already told you," Laurent said as he grabbed a cigarette from the half empty box. "There is no scam. You sound so defensive it's almost as you miss being in that business." He smirked softly, offering the cigarettes to Makoto.

Shaking his head, Makoto frowned and looked away from Laurent. "Cut the crap." He said, running his fingers through his hair but stopping when he felt the cat ear headband. He took off the cat ears and folded them in his apron. "Why else would you come here? Why else would you keep bothering me when you have enough money and God knows enough connections that you could do literally anything you wanted?" His heart was beating fast again and he hated it. Hours ago Makoto had been afraid to talk to Laurent like this, but now his fear was replaced with anger. Goddamn Laurent for continuing to bother him and rob him of what little normalcy he had finally achieved in life. Goddamn him for always acting so smug and being too overly flirty.

And goddamn Makoto's own heart for enjoying all of those things. For enjoying seeing Laurent again for  _ wanting  _ him to be a new normal part in his life… Even if Makoto had once thought that the thing to make him happiest in the world would be to never so much as lay eyes on that goddamn annoying French bastard again. Goddamn it all, none of it was worth it. Not a single thing. He was mad at Laurent yes, but he was more mad at himself for falling in love with him.

Laurent, who already had his cigarette between his lips, took his time in putting the box of them away. He ripped a match from the little book and used the striking paper to catch it aflame. With his free hand he cupped the end of the cigarette and used the match to light it. Once the cigarette finally caught, Laurent waved the match until it went out and then dropped it on the ground. "I already told you, Edamame." Laurent said after taking a slow inhale of the cigarette. He put the matches back in his pocket and looked down at Makoto. "I just wanted to see you…"

So few times had Makoto ever seen Laurent look so honest, so sincere, so… vulnerable. He seemed a whole different person without his usual smirk and the confident air that always hung about him like a cloud. Makoto still didn't know if he liked this Laurent, but he supposed he would soon find out.

"You've gone through a lot of trouble then… to see me." Makoto could smell the cigarette smoke as curled into the air. He could tell just by the scent that it was the same brand that Laurent had always smoked in the entire time that he knew him. In a way, that surprised Makoto. Laurent was such an unpredictable guy, but in the end he was still human. He had his favourite things, he had his guilty pleasures like everyone else. But even in all the time Makoto had known Laurent he realized that he knew so little about him. But even when he knew so little, his heart knew in full that he loved him.

Hearts were fucking stupid.

"Why did you want to see me, Laurent?" Makoto asked. He was still angry but with each second he could feel his anger leaving him and turning into something new that he couldn't quite place. His hands felt shaky and his chest felt heavy and felt so out of place in that moment, like he would have been a better fit anywhere else in the world but there. He also really wanted a fucking cigarette despite just turning the offer for one down.

Laurent shrugged and leaned against the front of the cafe. "Short answer? I just-" He flicked the cigarette and the ash from the tip tumbled down onto the ground. "I couldn't get you out of my head." He smiled at the ground then looked up at Makoto. "I'm not going to lie, Edamame, you may look like a boring guy but… you're the complete opposite. I've been to a lot of places and met far many more people, but.. I don't think I've met anyone else like you."

Sure, Laurent had made the occasional pass at Makoto when they had worked together but this- what Laurent was saying then wasn't at all flirtatious. Makoto couldn't remember the last time a person had said something so genuine to him like that. He moved so that the door to the cafe separated them both and then too leaned against the front of the building. "And what's the long answer?" He asked slowly.

Taking another drag of the cigarette, Laurent exhaled through his nose and the grey smoke circled around his head. "You've got a fire in you. Something so more alluring than the reason I ever got into the scamming business anyways." He smiled sadly, "And despite everything that you can do, everything that you can take from others all you want is some humble little plot of life. Preferably in the form of a cat cafe-" Laurent closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Makoto. "You just want to be a good person and I guess- I guess I just forgot how to be one. I love that and- I want to see more of you in your good Samaritan life. I want to see  _ you,  _ Edamame."

It was a lot for Makoto to process, too much really. But after a few seconds his mind was able to register everything and he felt- okay. He wasn't mad, he wasn't unsure, he wasn't anything bad. So what if his heart was goddamn stupid for liking Laurent, he already knew that Laurent's brain was stupid, but if his heart was stupid enough to say all those simple yet sincere things… Then maybe that was okay. So many things wouldn't have happened to Makoto if not for Laurent. He wouldn't be where he was right then and he damn well knew that he wouldn't be as happy either. Maybe if he let Laurent into his life willingly this time… more good things could come to prosper.

"I guess…" Makoto began. He pushed himself off the front of the cafe and stepped over to Laurent before stealing the cigarette from between his fingers. "That I wouldn't mind seeing more of you, Laurent." He had been trying to quit smoking for the sake of the cats but with as much as that day had been stressful, Makoto knew that he needed a smoke. Closing his eyes, he took a long drag and held it in his lungs for a few seconds before slowly exhaling. When he opened his eyes again, Laurent was looking at him hopefully. "But maybe somewhere else than the cafe."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Laurent asked without skipping a beat. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked down at Makoto. "A little scandalous to be so straightforward, but I accept."

_ There  _ was the Laurent Makoto was used to. "Oh, fuck off." He said, but he couldn't help at how his lips curled into a smile around the butt of the cigarette.

From there, they didn't talk much. Instead they exchanged the single cigarette back and forth until they had gotten down to the filter.

"Y'know…" Makoto spoke as Laurent flicked the butt of the cigarette to the ground. "It's never too late to become a good person, Laurent." As they had smoked the cigarette, they had moved closer together. They were leaning on the same section of the cafe now. "You said you forgot to be one, and maybe you did. But you can always learn how to be one again." He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged softly, old words that his mother had once told him falling into his mouth. "No person is completely bad, there's always some little bit of good in them. And the more they practice at being good, the more that good grows." He looked up at Laurent. "So even though you may think you're bad now, you can be good again…. But I'm afraid that you'll always be a bastard."

For the second time that day Makoto got to see Laurent burst into laughter. This time, however, Makoto was able to appreciate his laugh. Laurent's laugh was light and loud, a real laugh that made Makoto's chest rise just hearing it.

Laurent covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop his laughter. "I guess- I deserved that one." He grinned, elbowing Makoto in the side. "Thank you." He said after a moment. "Maybe I can learn to be good from being around you."

Makoto rolled his eyes, "Maybe you can."

It wasn't long from there when Makoto and Laurent finally parted ways for the evening. Makoto traveled one way to his apartment and Laurent in the other to wherever he was staying. This was, however, not before they did the quick task of exchanging phone numbers.

And as Makoto walked home that evening he had the odd thought of his mother and he wondered whether or not she would be proud of him. He supposed that with the direction he was taking his life then that she would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like grepre... I only wrote this because my friend really likes it and hit me with the idea of Makoto having a cat cafe. I DON'T EVEN LIKE CAFE/COFFEE SHOP AUS EITHER- but here we are. Sophie!!! I hope you like this!!!
> 
> This took me like a month to write oh my god.
> 
> Also if anyone reads this, can you comment saying that Laurent is a purple gay to piss off my friend (the one who I wrote the fic for?) Thanks.
> 
> Also×2 for those who don't know French, "Connard" translates into "bastard".


End file.
